injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Perchance/The Perchance Power Ratings!
Hello. This project of mine (like all others, to be added to on a continual basis) is not meant simply to be a strategy guide for multiplayer/online battles. It is meant to be a breakdown of the mathematics of Injustice Mobile, advising you as to just what ranks you should promote each of your characters, and just where you should very decidedly stop. It just so happens that you should not promote all of your characters to EVII, unless for whatever reason you're fine using only a few teams in multiplayer (which may be the case; an EVII Batman Prime is of course better outside of multiplayer than an EIII one, though the latter may perform better in multiplayer with other prudently-promoted characters). Due to how the online system matches up players based on the total health and power of their teams and not on the initial qualities (rank, level, base stats, move effects/power/usage, etc., and passives to some significant degree as well) of the characters on them, different characters will function best at different promotions (and different levels as well, but ultimately if you keep using a character he will level up, so I don't recommend on planning out character levels), and do so relatively to both the opponent's team's members and their own teammates. A low-base stat character with a powerful passive like Black Adam/Regime can be made quite relatively powerful if promoted ahead of the rest of his teammates (and such is relatively cheap to do) so as to have health and damage that is around the same level as theirs or slightly* exceeds. There are three concepts to immediately get out of the way before we get to our much-awaited math. The first strictly pertains to the "roles" of characters and the traits they have thanks to their moves or abilities; the second pertains to the "setup" of teams based on the stats and the traits of its characters; and the third pertains to the "level" of "play" which characters should be fitted into based on the mostly mathematical traits that have. As pertains to the role of characters: *A "lead" character is a character that is one with higher of either one or both main stats than the rest of his teammates, or, else, very roughly equal stats. He can have certain traits of other kinds that further bolster this role, such as those given by Batman/Arkham Origin's passive or Doomsday/Containment's passive (both these characters suited to be leads), but it is the statistical rule that is the main principle. *A "support character" can have lower of one or both main stats or can otherwise have roughly equal stats. The difference is that here the main principle comes not from the statistical rule but rather the certain traits of other kinds. Batgirl/Prime, Harley Quinn/Animated, The Joker/The Killing Joke, Killer Frost/Prime, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain and Raven/Prime all come to mind. The last two of these, in fact, are capable of dealing high damage as support characters (for their certain traits of other kinds directly translate into numbers wrested from the health of the opponent's team), and incidentally can also be strong lead characters at the highest level of play. Furthermore, almost none of these characters make a bad lead character per se, albeit The Joker/The Killing Joke is almost always used as an unpromoted, weak, throwaway/sacrifice support. **The above definition would seem to be quite expansive, as it features characters with team-buffing passives, characters with team-wide opponent de-buffing passives, and characters with "offensive" support abilities, and who can also very easily be lead characters. Thus perhaps the support character is best defined by looking at the type of character that doesn't make a good support character. Bane/Prime is a good example: he has a self-based and self-affecting (semi-)offensive passive that will not yet yield or translate into either disproportionate or high guaranteed damage, unlike Raven/Prime or Batgirl/Cassandra Cain. As pertains to the setup of teams: *A "balanced" team is a team with 3 members of roughly equal (or ultimately not too far apart) stats. Supports and leads may be differentiated on balanced teams, but usually what does the differentiating is not the stats but the certain traits of other kinds. *An "unbalanced" team is a team with members of significantly differing stats. By definition, the cards with differing stats ought to be supports, and, perhaps, the use of offensive supports ought to be limited to offense matches where they can be deftly handled. And then, "play": *"Final-level play" is a concept pertaining to the state where everything is maxed, unlocked, upgraded, and used. The whole teaching of this guide is to advise you to not promote all of your characters willy-nilly so as to send characters unfit for final-level play into final-level play. Regardless, final-level play is defined by statistical absolutes: inherently weak characters are a liability, as things like base stat total matter in final-level play, such that characters like Black Adam/Regime aren't good here. Support characters also cannot be purely support characters, as they must have damage output. The characters most suited for final-level play are those with the highest base stats (or the truly pivotal passive or moves). These characters you can promote to EVII as you are able, assuming you can bring teammates who will synergize with them along as well. **One reason to only bring the highest base stat characters into final-level play has to do with the online matching system. It is famously not perfect in that it will match you against teams with considerably less power and health or considerably more power and health. This can, however, be avoided at final-level play by using the highest base stat characters. *"Mid-level play" is a concept pertaining to perhaps three different states of online play. It can be the state of the game you are in as you're progressing in obtaining online rewards, characters, and credits; it can be a "meeting ground" level of play that occurs as you mix characters of wildly differing promotions, levels, stats, and even qualities; or, else, it can be a level of play deliberately sought out that is not final-level play. Mid-level play consists of all that is not final-level play with Gold characters. If to be defined by anything, it is the possible occurence of facing balanced teams that are yet outside of final-level play, or unbalanced teams. *Mean-level play" is as of now a completely fictional concept. It happens to be a useful concept, however: mean-level play is a fictional state where everything is promoted so as to have roughly par damage and health with all cards of the same quality. This may involve promoting Black Adam/Regime four times and Batman/Dawn of Justice twice. "Mean-level play" is of course the most unnatural of them all: Batman/Dawn of Justice is very useable in final-level play, as he has the tied-highest damage stats and quite high health, with the tied-second-highest base stats. The concept is useful, however, for determining which cards actually have the best attributes independently of their base stats. The Power Ratings With the above terms we now have the wherewithal to rate the characters of Injustice. The "lead" attribute and rating denotes how powerful a card is when it is either advanced ahead of the team in its stats or kept in the ballpark of the rest of its members; if a letter "m" is displayed, it is relatively "mandatory" to do so, often because such a card has no support function; if the rating has a "/" and a second number with a plus sign, that denotes that the card has a different score as a lead on an unbalanced team. The "support" attribute and rating denotes how more impactful a card can be when it is kept behind; if a letter "c" is displayed in a character's rating here below, it is "commonly" left as a low-level support. The "final" attribute/rating denotes how more impactful a card is when it is operating at EVII, and is mostly an assessment of a character's base stats. The "M" attribute/rating denotes how relatively powerful a card is if deliberately used in middle-level play or in mean-level play, and thus denotes a card's power outside of statistical considerations. Category:Blog posts